I'll Never Be With You
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: Chase sees Bree on the subway, and instantly falls in love with her. The only problem is that he sees her with her boyfriend, Marcus, and that he'll probably will never see her again. Inspired by the song You're Beautiful by James Blunt.


**This story is a Brase/Maree.**

**You can listen to You're Beautiful while reading this if you want.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats, You're Beautiful by James Blunt, or Never Surrender by Skillet**

* * *

><p>Chase Davenport had an amazing life. Billionaire father, big mansion, two amazing best friends, popular, and everything else a kid could ask for. But the one thing he lacks is love.<p>

One day his father, Donald Davenport, was busy and couldn't pick him up from his guitar lesson. He decided to take the subway so that he could meet with his best friends Adam and Leo.

He steps on, and takes his seat. He takes out his phone, and earbuds. He starts listening to Never Surrender by Skillet.

After about ten minutes a girl and a boy step into the car. The only seats are next to Chase, and they sit down next to him.

The girl, who is right next to him, looks at him and smiles.

She taps him on the shoulder "Hi" she says

Chase takes out his earbuds "Hi" he says, and smiles back

"I'm Bree Henderson" she says

"Chase Davenport"

"Oh, and this is my boyfriend, Marcus Davis" she says

"Hey" Marcus says

"Hey" Chase says

"Bree what time did Kirra say we had to be there?" Marcus asks Bree

"About three o'clock" she answers

"And how long is it gonna take to get there?"

"My dad said that if we take this train then we should get there in about thirty minutes which should be just enough time to meet Kirra and Eric at the park"

He smiles "Well then we have about thirty minutes to be together before we have to be around Crazy Kirra and Excited Eric" he says, and they both laugh

"Wait, who?" Chase asks confused

"They're our friends who can be very...wild at times" Bree says

"That's why we call them Crazy Kirra and Excited Eric" Marcus finishes, and Chase nods

"You play the guitar?" she asks pointing to the guitar case sitting next to Chase

"Yeah" he responds

"Cool, Marcus here is a natural at the piano"

"But I've always wanted to try guitar too" Marcus says

"Cool, and I've always wanted to try piano" Chase says

"Whacha listening to?" Bree asks Chase after a minute

"Never Surrender by Skillet" he answers

"Oh, I love that song!" she says, and starts dancing a little, still in her seat, very badly.

"You're a mess" Marcus says smiling

"Yes, but I'm your mess" she says

"Well then, that makes it better" Marcus says, and kisser her

The two talk about random things for the next thirty minutes, and Chase can't help but notice how beautiful Bree is everytime she smiles. Which is a lot. She must be really happy with Marcus, because there was almost never a moment when she wasn't looking at him, and smiling.

Chase's smile fades, and he puts his earbuds back in.

After about thirty minutes the train stops, and Marcus and Bree stand up.

"This is our stop" Marcus says

"Yup, it was nice to meet you Chase" Bree says. She takes Marcus's hand, and they walk away together.

This...feeling Chase is feeling right now isn't something he's felt before.

What is it?

_**It's heartbreak **_Spike, his commando app, tells him

_What do you mean heartbreak? I don't even like her, and she obviously likes Marcus._

_**Deny it all you want, but I know you more than you know yourself. And you obviously like her.**_

Chase wants to think that Spike is lying, but, in his heart, he knows Spike is right.

Chase has never loved anybody before, but now that he has...he loved it. Bree was beautiful, and it hurts him to know that he'll probably never see her again.

Bree and Marcus obviously love each other, and Chase is almost positive that if he looks her up in ten years it'll say her name is Bree Davis.

Thirty minutes later, and it's Chase's stop. He gets off, and starts walking towards his house.

On the way to his house he passes a park, and sees Bree, Marcus, and two other people who he's assuming are Kirra and Eric.

Bree sees him and smiles. She pulls Marcus over and points to Chase. They both smile and wave.

Chase does the same, and they go back to their friends.

By the time he gets to his driveway it's pouring down rain, and he forgot to bring his umbrella.

He walks inside, and goes up to his room.

After getting changed into some dry clothes he takes out his guitar, and starts playing a song and singing.

"But it's time to face the truth...I will never be with you"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's kinda short, but I like it. <strong>

**The names Kira and Eric are from Billy's and Killi's younger siblings, Kirra Berglund and Eric Unger. **

**People wanted Brase so that what I wrote, but I also wrote what I love to write, which is Maree. It'a a win win.**

**Also I've been working on a new Maree story, and It's going to be awesome. I'm probably going to post the first chapter after this, and if enough people like it I'll update it sooner.**

**So please review, and tell me what you thought of this little one-shot.**

**Happy early Thanksgiving! :)**


End file.
